


Reincarnate

by AshRB_Meadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Angst?, Entrapdak, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, first time posting to ao3, humor?, i don't know yet, tags to be updated as i figure stuff out.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRB_Meadows/pseuds/AshRB_Meadows
Summary: Horde Prime thinks Entrapta is the reincarnation of his long lost love.Entrapta disagrees.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I've been wanting to contribute to the Entrapdak fandom for a while now. So, I sat myself down to finally write something after not having written in years. I'm posting this chapter before I lose my nerve. At 3 in the morning. I shudder to think of the grammar mistakes I'll notice tomorrow. I also haven't made myself sit down and plan a story out yet. I just have some ideas bopping around in my head.
> 
> What have I gotten myself into?

Reincarnate

Chapter One

The moment the small planet had appeared out of nowhere, Horde Prime felt a familiar stirring in his chest. A feeling that he had many times before while looking down upon many other worlds. Hope. Hope that this planet would finally be the one. Hope that this planet would be the home to the only other person in all of existence who mattered to him. The person he had been searching relentlessly for since this universe had begun. 

Prime’s computers were giving him readings like none he had ever seen. This planet, while a diminutive and unspectacular thing, was sending off strong waves of magic. He hadn’t seen such power since…since a lifetime ago. It gave him all the more reason to be hopeful.

Little Brother’s tracker chip was transmitting his location and with Prime’s failed clone was a good enough place to start his search as any. The tractor beam was fired, sending a green ray of light down to the planet. It found its mark and the clone was brought aboard the ship, along with an unexpected guest. 

“Is that you, little brother?” Horde Prime turned his throne to face the clone, “I thought you had perished.”

Something was off. Horde Prime could not slip easily into this clone’s mind. 

The clone gathered itself to its feet, “I was pulled into a shadow dimension. All this time I’ve been trying to return to your side. But it has not been in vain. I have built an empire in your name.”

“I received your transmission but could not determine its source. Until I detected an energy reading like none I have ever seen before. And when I arrived this curious planet had appeared. “

“I conquered this world for you. To show you that I am worthy, so that I may retake my place by your side. I have bent its people to my will.”

And there it was.

“To your will?” Prime stood off him throne and walked over to the creature.

Little brother flinched in response.

“Why can I not see your thoughts?” Prime brought his hands to the clone’s face. Images, knowledge, blurry memories began to seep into his mind. The mind reading was not easy like it should have been. There were no names, only feelings of names. There were no faces, only the remnants of emotions they shared. This could only mean one thing. The clone had gained independence. Prime could only gather enough to come to an educated conclusion.

“I see now,” Prime continued, “You have given yourself a name. You tried to create an empire of your own. There was even a time you wished I would not come for you, is that so?”

Little brother was panicking, “No, brother! I did it, all of it, for you!”

Prime grinned. What a pathetic little thing. It had every reason to feel terrified. He grabbed its face again, roughly this time, “You have forgotten who you are! You truly think you are worthy to stand beside me? Could be equal to me? I made you in my image and you have become an abomination! And so you must be reborn!” 

Corded hair whiping around, Prime found the clone’s ports before wiping its memory completely clean. The body dropped to the ground with a thud. 

“Take him to be reconditioned,” the other clones in the room carried little brother away.

With that matter taken care of, Horde Prime turned to consider the other person in the room. She was a small, human woman whose garb indicated that she was either a princess or a queen. If this planet was truly the one he was hoping for, this girl must certainly either be the new Angella or the new Glimmer. The lack of wings made him believe she was the latter.

Prime spoke, “But I have been rude. We have a guest. Royalty, unless I’m mistaken? I apologize for my little brother. His actions are an embarrassment. I desire only peace and order. “

“Then you’ll leave us alone?” the possibly new Glimmer asked.

Poor thing. After the planet was searched and his special person secured, there would be no need for this reminder of the clone’s insolence.

Prime laughed, “Oh, no, child. I cannot let word spread of my brothers botched conquest. For order to thrive, this whole mess must be wiped away,” he caressed the girl’s cheek, “Beginning with you.”

There was movement from the rubble the tractor beam pulled up. A humanoid cat woman appeared from behind it. The new Catra, Prime assumed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” New Catra walked up to them, “You don’t want to destroy Etheria.”

Etheria! It really was the planet! Prime’s three hearts began to quicken as he tried to keep his excitement contained. Soon! He would be reunited with his beloved soon! Oh, how he wondered how lovely her new form would be?

Catra continued, “The whole planet is some kind of ancient superweapon. A really, really big one. Sparkles, here, is a part of it. And if you want to learn how to use it, you need me.”

“A weapon? That explains these readings. They are stronger then anything I’ve seen.” Hmm? How curious? A new weapon would be the dessert to an already perfect meal! 

Prime gave a slight bow to Glimmer, “Your majesty, what an honor to host a guest of your stature. Trust that your planet will become the jewel of my empire, and it will allow me to bring peace and order to the farthest reaches of the universe.” He sat upon his throne. “Thank you for allegiance, child. All creatures, no matter how small, have a place in service of Horde Prime.”

Steepling his fingers, Prime sat forward in his throne, “Now, if you young ladies would be so kind to tell me, would either of you happen to know about a woman named Entrapta?”


End file.
